Dark titan's revenge
by Dr.End
Summary: A captain does one last good deed for his crew before hanging his tricorn for good after a fight gone bad.
1. Chapter 1: The loss of a great

Dark Hunter sighed hanging over the wheel. They'd been sailing for three days to get to Marleybone to recieve the new custom he'd requested the Dark Titan. "Captain we're almost there be happy you'll have your new ship." said Bonnie propping her rifle against the railing. The crew had been using a temporary frigate that Captain Avery had lent the crew until the ship was finished. There was next to no room for the entire crew keeping them packed in like sardines while sleeping and for this reason Hunter had left 3/4 of the crew back at the tavern choosing to keep only his best swordsmen and gunfighters with him until they retrieved the new ship and returned. "Bonnie We're sailing what might as well be some barrels covered in planks. This ship is falling apart and getting a new ship within the day or not I'm simply worn out. We've fought 20 different boats today and 30 more land battles. all of our weapons need repaired or just replaced and the food stores are running low. We have to then tow this back to port for Avery as well as fully stock and armor the Dark Titan and then we need to head to Mooshu for new Samoorai blades get you to your teacher in marleybone visit Mordekai to repair the halberd and visit cooper's roost to get 4 new six shooters as we managed to melt or partially melt billy's and bart's." Hunter finally finished using a rope to hold the wheel staying their course. "Well Hunter why not give Kobe the temp ship to hit cooper's roost and Mooshu on their way back for his swords and guns and we'll head to Marleybone's gunshop to repair your pistols and I'll meet up with my teacher to tweak my rifle. Then We'll meet back at Skull Island." Bonnie offered wanting to offer more than a simple cutback on the work. In the past month alone Hunter had been to Mooshu, Skull Island, Cooper's roost, Aquelia and even his and her home Marleybone. His once beautiful coat made of material darker than night with a trim of blood red was in tatters, half of it had been burnt off in one of the many volcanoes or battles and countless sword cuts and bullet holes numbered it as well as Hunter's own blood. He was also missing an eye and a foot which while our engineer friend was able to build a replacement for him but his eye was un-savable and as such Dark was forced to wear an eyepatch despite his complaints and it was obvious to everyone especially his firstmate Kobe and Bonnie could tell his accuracy with not only his cutlass but his pistols and even his treasured rifle was suffering. "Bonnie I don't know what to do, I can barely win a battle without using gunnery and even then my aim most of the time is horrendous with swords and spark throwers. All I can do anymore is sail nothing else. I'm a washout of a pirate. Once we make port in Marleybone I'll turn the galleon over to Kobi and I'll return to skull island on the frigate. you and Kobi do the repairs and stops you need with this," Dark dropped a quite weighty bag of gold into Bonnie's lap. "and then meet us in the Kraken Skulls tavern. I'll break the news to the crew and split the holdings we've saved between you all. What's left I'll use to pay back Avery and I'll work with Mordekai to train pirates. My years of sailing are over." Dark sighed slumping down against the railing holding the wheel with a loop of rope. "Captain that's no way to think. You just need to retrain, take a month off the missions and learn with the teachers again retrain your hand with a sword and dial in your aim with a sparkthrower. What you're thinking of puts all the crew out of a job and kills any chance they have of making amends. And don't forget Catbeard will be sent to jail again without you to protect him and from there he'll be hung. What you are discussing will kill nearly the entire crew Dark now dammit think for a minute!" Bonnie finished finally standing up and pulling Dark Hunter to his feet. She'd not have her captain who'd faced all manner of foe without any worry except for that of his crew fall to such a low level. This was not the man she had given her life up to sail under and she doubted any of the other crew had either. "Bonnie what do you want me to do, we both no I'm broken. The hydra has broken me like so many before." Dark said hanging almost limp in Bonnie's grasp. Bonnie remembered the fight with the hydra. she'd used every trick in the book to keep Dark up and moving, he'd been wearing his Aquelian armor which now sat bloody and forgotten in the hold waiting to be sold alongside the axe of the Minotaur. Dark had been fighting with the axe hoping to deal more damage to the hydra with his immense strength before it could kill Bonnie and Kobe but sadly fate had other plans. As Dark raised the axe to cleave the hydra's third head the fourth struck out and attacked him cleaving his leg with its razor sharp teeth while the second spit acid in his face. While his helmet had bore the brunt of the attack the acid had hit Dark in his left eye eating through the surrounding flesh and the eye itself. Kobe had used his blades to keep the first two heads at bay while Mustand and Billy used their revolvers to hold off the other three. Bonnie slinging her rifle over her shoulder had rushed Dark to the local healer as quick as she could but sadly there was little that could be done. the Acid was cleaned away to prevent further erosion of his eye and Bonnie almost heaved after she saw it. What flesh was left was red and raw and obviously paining her captain, the socket was empty clean to the bone and some skin around the socket was gone as well. it was as if someone had simply erased his eye leaving behind the skull to peer through. Kobe had then broke the news to the crew about what had happened to the crew who had stayed to either repair the ship or were left to refill ammunition and food stores. A few days later Dark was back up and working but it was obvious he was still in shock failing nearly every stab when he could even hold his sword and missing every shot with his rifle and even his pistols. His strength was also gone leaving Barnabus to return the axe to the ship along with the armor which Dark almost threw over the side upon seeing in his cabin; they'd shortly after moved it to the hold until what was to be done with it was decided. Bonnie realized then looking at the once proud Dark Hunter Silver slumped in her grip that the man she'd have stood behind until the very end was gone replaced by this sheep in wolves' clothing. Shortly after they arrived in Marleybone and received after which Edwin broke the news to the others to complaints which Bonnie silenced with a gunshot threw the ceiling of the tavern cellar. They had then parted ways Dark heading to the frigate while the rest went to the many stops they needed to make the Dark Titan ready for its first captainless mission. To kill the hydra that had stolen their captain from them.


	2. Chapter 2: An end and a beginning

Dark stood in the Kracken skulls tavern listening to the creak of footsteps above while he waited for his remaining crewman Barnabus to return from finishing mounting the cannons. The rest of the crew was anxious to hear what their captain had to say, the last time they had stood in this room was before the assault on the hydra; he had briefed them and from there taken the crewmen he wanted into the cave to come out a changed man. The entire crew was praying that Dark had finally recovered after their voyage to retrieve the new vessel that he was willing to go out and get back to work, the crew's general funds were running short and the nicks on armor and swords were starting to show. As Barnabus finally ascended the stairs Dark cleared his voice pulling off his bandanna as he did dropping it on the table while the entire crew took their spots around the table. "You all are the crew of the Dark Titan the strongest and most merciless vessel to have sailed the skyways in over 50 years," Dark began, the crew perked up hoping he would continue this speech into a call to arms. "you have all server under my flag and myself now for 10 long years and I wish to thank you for your service in this crew. As such every one of you shall receive 10,000 gold pieces brand new gear and if you wish a spot under Kobe and his first mate. As of this date I am stepping down as captain of the Dark Titan and the Red skull pirates. all of you wishing to remain as crew of the Titan are to meet with Kobe or Bonnie and your gold pieces you may claim from the treasure trove aboard the Titan. I am no longer the pirate I was and I thank you all for your bravery and loyalty." As Dark finished shouts and complaints erupted from every corner. Catbeard scared to head back to prison now with no captain, Ratbeard thinking that this was so Dark could make off with all the treasure and the three mercenaries for hire: Peter, Barnabus and Gaspard who had joined the rag-tag crew because of the gold and the captain's kindness all of which promptly grabbed their weapons and headed for the door to collect their gold and look for new work. By the end of the day Billy, Mustand, El Toro, Kobe, Bonnie, Taro, Scratch and Temujin were the last remaining crew. all the others had gone back to their old ways or lives except for Gracie who opted to set up a small shop on Skull Island doing articulated peg legs and limb replacements for pirates partially for the money and partially because like Bonnie she had a growing love for the captain inside her and couldn't leave him behind. Dark then headed to Avery's office to have the discussion he dreaded having. "Avery." Dark called upon walking inside. "We need to talk pirate. You returned the loaned ship yes but rumor has it you refuse to continue working to keep your refuge here. If you do I'll be forced to hand you over to the Armada." Avery said looking smug. He knew dark had a special hatred for the armada as they had killed his family in Marleybone and taken him to be a captain in their new army. "Avery I'm through, I cannot see to fight anymore and as such request a teaching roll with either Fish-eye or Mordekai. I know enough about combat to teach new pirates how to dodge and properly hold a gun and how to use larger weapons by throwing their body weight around something Fish-eye and Mordekai don't teach." He said scratching his eye-patch making Avery cringe. "Well I believe Mordekai could use a hand." Avery said for once noticing how worn out and tired the young pirate was. "But first go see the merchants about some new clothes and tell them to put it on my tab, a proper teacher should look respectable and strong to teach not like a bum we picked up off the streets." Avery said trying to be as kind as he could. And so Dark did just that heading down to get a new long coat a tri-corn hat and a new set of boots. Afterwards he headed over to the Buccaneer den as it was called and worked with some students on how they could use a spinning jump with longer weapons to inflict more damage over a quicker period time or how to take an enemy's feet out from under them at times remembering when he'd used these moves to stop gorgons or sharks. As night fell Mordekai led him back to Avery's estate heading through a hidden door into a sort of bunker like room where the other teachers had already gathered. It was sort of like a common room with 12 rooms branching off. Four had been claimed each marked with a different seal over top. The first was a crosshair pattern obviously Fish-eye's room, the second a compass meaning the privateer teacher was staying in there (Dark never could remember his name), Next was mordekai with a sword overhead and finally bearing a potion bottle was Vadima but the one who was missing was Morgan, the leader of the swashbucklers and honestly in Dark's opinion one of the coolest people on this rock but to his surprise there was no marking on any of the doors that showed it belonged to Morgan and as such he turned to Mordekai only to see him chuckling along with everyone else in the room including Morgan. "Our friend Morgan here is nocturnal and as such sleeps very little. When she is tired she sleeps sitting here in the hide away or in the Swashbuckler building on a chair. She believes it keeps us all safer and as such we let her do what she likes. But enough of that friends you all know our once student Hunter Silver or as his enemies knew him Dark Hunter Silver. After talking it over with Avery and I he shall be the secondary instructor for buccaneers and musketeers; show him the same respect you'd show your fellow comrades for he has been through a lot." Mordekai said before propping his sword against the wall and heading to what Dark believed to be the kitchen. "So young'n what made you give up yer glory huntin days?" Fish-eye said cleaning his rifle. "Well I might as well tell you all but be prepared it's a bit of a tail." Dark said talking a seat in one of the many couches surrounding a large armchair he assumed was for Mordekai due to his immense bulk. And thus Dark divulged his tail of tragedy to the teachers who all by the end of it looked on at the young ex-pirate with awe. "To have survived all that but to still push on for so long just for your crew is brave indeed but why did you abandon them now in their darkest hour?" Vadima asked. "Well if I had my way I wouldn't have," Dark said sighing. "But im no use to them anymore. While I hate to abandon my friends and crew I was a burden to the crew and as such turned my legacy to a worthy successor." Dark said looking downtrodden. "No ye ain't," said Fish-eye screwing a cap back onto his rifle's scope. "Like Bonnie told ye all ye gotta do is work with the weapons again. I spent nearly a year at see retraining my sight after my first injury." Said Fish-eye standing up. "And I after every battle restayed my hand with a blade or club." Mordekai said also standing. "We all have gone through many hardships some of us have suffered more than others but we shall retrain you Dark Hunter Silver to be the strongest pirate to sail the skyways once again. "said Mordekai grabbing his axe. "But we must hurry, your crew has already rushed to meet their own challenge head on. They're collecting the entire crew once more to assault the Hydra's den." said Vadima gazing into her crystal ball. And thus Dark's own journey started again as well, to retrain and remaster his lost skills to save his friends and crew.


	3. the approaching storm and the past

Hey guys so to anyone who is reading thanks for following so far and if you're interested in meeting me in the game my characters tag matches the name the story's main character has. The backstory as well is the same except that he was raised in mooshu my favorite world at the time but onwards to the story.

* * *

Dark rushed through the common room for the buccaneer students as fast as he could run avoiding the glares trying to get to his dorm room. Dark was the oldest pirate not to have gotten a hideout not feeling the need because he was always at sea or if hewasnt he was running odd jobs sleeping in taverns. Just as he got to his door though a cocky new buccaneer stepped in front of his foor looking rather smug stopping Dark in his tracks. "My name is Black Hunter jack and I challenge you for the title of king of the skyways. Your reign is over Dark and it's time the new generation tore down your flag." Jack said smugly tightening his grip on his cutlass handle Dark sneered "punk you can have my title when I'm dead and if a hydra can't do it a pipsqueak like you sure cant now get out of my way." Dark promptly smacked the kid over the head with the butt of his sword knocking him out running into his room and picking up the armor.

Rusted and partially corroded the helmet and chest were trash at this point and missing a boot it was hopeless to use this gear but Dark knew someone who could gear him up no sweat and he rushed over to outlaw's outfitters. Requesting multiple fabrics and a large feather Dark ran to the seamstress and had her stitch him all new gear. After it was done Dark hunter silver head of the blood skull pirates stepped out of the tavern dressed like a pirate king should. His hat help a large feather with a gold buckle fastening the hat band. His coat similar to that of ratbeards admirals coat was adorned in gold with red cuffs and his boots were trimmed in gold. His swept hilt rapier replacing his rusty cutlass hung polished in its black leather sheath with his crews symbol embossed in it and finally Mordekai offered him a bottle. Inside was an aquilan galleon armored and ready for war. "Her name is The Avenger fitting for the mission you are to soon take on, she was mine many years ago but now I pass her to you. Return to the Dark Titan and fly the blood skull's flag from her masts once more. She shall bear witness to the fall of a mighty beast." Mordekai said as Dark checked over The Avenger for any issues. "I thank you all of you for helping me as you have I will not fail you." Dark said. And with that he cut the last mooring line and swung aboard the ship to the cheers of the entire population of skull island, all but the buccaneers he had slighted coming to see him of and as Dark dumped the boost tanks letting the ship rocket to its destination they plotted the downfall of the blood skull pirates not knowing the strength Dark held over his crew and their trust in his decision.

"Kobe, Bonnie whether or not we succeed will not bring him back you are simply going to kill us all and then leave our captain all but alone." Barnabus told Bonnie and Kobe, but the words fell on deaf ears. The plan was working perfectly according to their young engineer friend. She was tracking Darks moves and was currently aboard a ship in secret with him known as The Avenger headed there way to arrive within the day, shortly before he arrived theyd commence the fight with the entire crew except for Dark and their engineer friend and as a crew, The blood skull pirates would kill the hydra. Below deck was a special weapon Bonnie even had her trainer make along with blades from Kobe's family heirlooms and pistols from cool ranch curtousy of Billy. Their captain would don his roll once more and theyd sail to the ends of the earth as the blood skulls pirates. "Look you know the plan so stick to it Barnabus, we'll get Dark back and we'll win this fight once and for all." Bonnie said Kobe nodding in agreement from beside her. Barnabus then just shook his head knowing he'd never get any further with them until Dark was dead for good or until he rejoined and Barnabus already knew that'd never happen. Dark made up his mind and it was over or it was going to happen one way or another and it was going to happen for good. Descending into the Hold Dark's two dragons looked up from the corner. both had been left as gifts to Kobe and Bonnie respectively as they were not layabout creatures. The elder of the two Lord Scrapper as he'd been named was a blue and red chinese dragon who had been gifted to Dark as an egg in Mooshu on a quest and had stuck by him ever since and had been gifted to Kobe due to the dragon's origin and having stuck by Dark like Kobe had through thick and thin. Bonnie had received Master Blaze the younger of the two dragons. Blaze was a chinese paper dragon a rare and strange creature they were living paper chinese dragons that had been created with powerful magic. A gift on his 21rst birthday from Vadima the dragon was young and inexperienced and needed a good guardian with a soft spot for animals like Bonnie. While the two had been plotting to return Dark to the crew the job of the dragons' feeding and general play management had been left to Barnabus who rather enjoyed it but remembered to not play with them on the second ship. while on a break one day the newest crew addition Peter had found a new ship for Dark once he returned. of Beluga origin it was a beast of a ship with a strange fog rolling off the decks which when exposed to a spark created a large flaming fog that took quite a lot of speed to put out. But nevertheless they'd bought it and armored it as the flank ship for split seafaring combat. this made the blood skull fleet over 20 strong with a raft for scouting a pirate, monquistan, buffalo, mooshu, marlebone, and aquila skiff each for taking out rudders on larger ships or for downing other skiffs. a fleet of frigates all of the same origin 5 strong as monquistan ships only came in skiffs, and finally the galleons. The flag ship was The Dark Titan replacing the now sunk Black Iron galleon of similar origin, they'd lost it in a storm to a hougan who had whipped up a gale in broadside, theyd escaped on the pirate skiff. The flank ships were now four strong with 2 aquilan galleons for their ramming and sheer strength being the first layer and the second now two beluga galleons; all of them armed to the teeth manned by skeleton crews in broadside. past that there was 2 mooshu galleons each more trade ships but beneath the weak exterior resided a powerful beast much like a samoorai laying in wait they packed an enormous punch and then sank back into the background. they were flanked by the buffalo ships. Sturdy and reliable ships they were the shields of the fleet taking tons of damage and while they didnt dish it back it took close to 15 hits to sink one of them and with their armor these ships were not things to fight alone. And finally the pirate galleons, these two ships were the pride and joy of Dark's fleet. the black pearl and the dark Descendant these ships while weaker than the other galleons harbored the efreet brothers. powerful beings of flame Dark had captured they could sink even the flagship and when properly armored the two pirate galleons could match even the Aquilan rammers in a head to head fight. this totaled to now 21 ships. now usually in a fight dark only used the bare essentials but Kobe remembered once seeing the entire fleet assembled having stayed with Dark on Black Iron, bonnie manning one of the Pirate galleons Ratbeard the other each member of Dark's personal crew handled one of the ships while the crew were actual summoned skeletons brought forth by scratch their hougan to man each ship and keep them running while Dark's crew members could focus on orders not whether a close friend was dying. When Dark had summoned the entire fleet Kobe was astounded. standing 19 strong at the time with Dark Iron at the center of it all Dark had challenged the armada's innumerable forces head on stating that if a ship could sink Dark Iron and kill him and Kobe once and for all that Avery had orders as well as all the leaders of the worlds to hand over their pirates and weapons to the Armada and surrender once and for all. Foolishly half the fleet rushed them though hoping to cause enough raw damage to sink them but Dark had an ace up his sleeve the whole time; The Efreet brothers. As soon as the enemies rushed Dark gave the order releasing the brothers who each baring their blades cleaved the oncoming enemies in two leaving nothing but burning wreckage. After that the fights started with both Aquilan ships plowing through the enemy lines for the skiffs to start disabling rudders and weakening hulls. After the fight the fleets stood with the armada at only 150 barely standing ships from their once proud 500 against Dark's slightly weakened 14 having lost the raft as well as a few skiffs in broadside combat. At the end of it the Armada retreated vowing revenge for fallen comrades and Dark's crew as well as the world over had celebrated Dark's victory at weakening the once mighty Armada to little more than that of a few fleets banded together. Those were memories Kobe vowed he'd make more of with the captain and with that he drove his blade into the ship decking and said. "I Kobe once a lowly Bull Ronin shall reclaim my captains honor even at the cost of my life and shall to the best of my skills keep my fellow crewmembers and friends alive along the long road ahead." Before pulling out his blade again and sheathing it, after which he walked to the rear of the ship and prayed to any gods or deites that Dark Hunter his true captain arrive soon.

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoyed and apologies for the late updates It's been pretty hectic here since the holidays but I'm back. Oh and for those who are curious I do actually have this fleet. it's incredibly expensive to amass in its entirety but after about 8 paychecks worth of crowns I now own the entire fleet and plan to sail with it until they add more ships.


End file.
